Sick Bay
by kokorovase
Summary: Toshiro had a fever and Karin tries to assist him.will it'll be alright? She almost killed him!


**Hey guys just updated my Bleach Fanfic, and it's all about Toshiro and Karin. For all ToshiroMomo fans sorry I just find these couple attractive. By the way I own the story but not the characters. =) have fun!**

**Sick bay**

Karin's team won again at the game, and they think about celebrating in a ramen shop. Toshiro is totally opposed and just walked away while Karin stopped him.

"hey Toshiro don't go home if you have any problems about money we'll just treat you" Karin crossed her arms.

"I don't have any money problems, Karin" He stopped before walking away again.

"argh, c'mon!" Karin forcefully dragged him back and made him sit next to her so he won't escape.

"welcome back Toshiro!" one of their teammates smiled while Toshiro sighed and admit his defeat.

After the celebration everyone went home and Karin is following Toshiro again and it annoyed him.

"why are you following me again?" he asked glaring seriously at her.

"what's with that looks, and my house is this way" she replied plainly before she noticed Toshiro starting to look pale.

"yeah I forgot" Toshiro looked at his side feeling embarrassed, few minutes passed he started to walk again.

"you're acting strange today you know that, and do you have any place to stay?" Karin asked a bit worried.

"I'm fine" he shrugged and he started to pant heavily.

"Toshiro?" Karin's eyes widened before Toshiro fainted.

In Karin's house:

"you're sick, you should have told me earlier I even forced you to eat spicy ramen" Karin said feeling guilty.

Toshiro didn't answer he was breathing heavily, eyes closed and lying weakly in bed.

"sorry" Karin shooked her head.

Meanwhile Ichigo came in and saw Toshiro.

"what's happening here?" He asked facing Karin.

"he's sick" Karin answered with a sad tone.

"oh I see, even a guy like him can catch a cold sometimes hehe" Ichigo smiled awkwardly.

"this isn't funny Ichi" Karin glared at her brother.

"I'm just kidding; anyway I'll leave now I won't be home till 7 pm, me and Rukia will go visit Chad he's sick too y'know?" Ichigo said before leaving.

Karin sighed and went to the kitchen.

"maybe I can make some porridge?" Karin thought but there's a side of her opposed the idea "oh yeah right, I remember I'm not good handling these things"

She looked around finding where Yuzu had gone.

"I wonder where she is" then Karin remembered that Yuzu and their pops is in a summer camp right now and they'll be back by 8 pm later.

Karin gulped, she don't know a single thing about nursing people.

"oh well, I guess I'll do this by myself I hope I won't kill Toshiro" Karin sweatdropped.

Few minutes later Toshiro opened his eyes though it's still heavy.

"I fainted" he looked around the room.

"ah Toshiro you awake, I tried to make something to eat" Karin smiled entering the room.

Toshiro stared at Karin having a bad feeling about her sentence.

"ta-da!" Karin presented her 'mix-mix stew'.

Toshiro almost fainted when he saw fresh sliced onions and carrots mixed with hot water and hot sauce in a bowl.

"I guess I'll just sleep" Toshiro hid under the covers not wanting to eat the 'mix-mix stew'.

"hey eat up!" Karin grabbed the covers exposing the struggling Toshiro.

"I'm not hungry!" suddenly his stomach grumbles" bad timing" he thought.

"see you're hungry" then she forced the spoon to fed him.

Toshiro is about to cry, this crazy girl is driving him insane. He tried to let go and pushed Karin resulting spilling the stew on his face.

"I had enough" he said before fainting for the second time.

Few minutes later Toshiro's awake again all the mess was cleaned up and the spilled stew on his face was washed away.

Karin went in feeling down.

"I see you're awake, I let you tasted that disgusting stew sorry, but don't worry I ate the leftovers you had your grudge"

"….."

"I'll go get some ice" she walked out of the room leaving him speechless.

Karin went back with an ice wrapped in cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"I guess that will help than a home-made stew" Karin forced a smile.

"sorry for letting you do all of this" Toshiro apologized, Karin is a pure-hearted and caring friend to him since the day they met not only to him but to everyone in their team compared to himself, selfish and unfriendly.

"don't worry Yuzu and Ichi will come back soon you can taste a much better stew, and get well" Karin laughed.

"o-okay" he nodded before sleeping.

7 pm and Ichigo went home with Rukia.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia was shocked to see Toshiro sick while Ichigo kept laughing.

"surprising right? Hahahaha" Ichigo continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I almost killed him" Karin's face turned red in embarrassment.

"really how?" Ichigo asked his sister getting more and more interested.

"I fed him my own made stew"

"yeah you almost kill him!" Ichigo burst out laughing.

Rukia didn't like the circumstances and decided to cook by herself.

"eh, you know how to cook?" Ichigo not believing his eyes.

"well, I only cook fried eggs" Rukia pouted.

"that's not surprising" Ichigo smirked.

"it's done" Rukia placed the nicely cooked eggs on a plate and handed them over to Karin" here, feed him these"

"thank you" Karin smiled.

Karin entered the room to see Toshiro sitting, she placed the food on the desk before placing a hand on his forehead.

"I guess you're fever already went away" Karin smiled.

Toshiro nodded before facing Karin.

"hey, thanks" he thanked Karin in a serious manner though.

"you're weird, I almost killed you and you still appreciated it" Karin gave him a confused look.

He didn't respond anymore instead he glared at Karin again.

"about the stew, it's not surprising"

Karin felt embarrassed at that moment, she hate people knowing her mistakes and teasing her in the end.

"Damn you Toshiro!" she yelled.

**Okay guys that's all, sorry to disappoint you about their few moments of sweetness. I really lessen them for balance. By the way please review this story, I accept flames… and please do tell me if I had any mistake in my grammar…anyway just please R&R! =)**


End file.
